Playstation 1
PlayStation (яп. プレイステーション Пурэйсутэ:сён, официальное сокращение PS; 11 или PS1) — игровая приставка пятого поколения, разработанная компанией Sony Computer Entertainment под руководством Кэна Кутараги. Релиз консоли состоялся 3 декабря 1994 года в Японии,1 в США приставка появилась 9 сентября 1995 года, а в Европе — 29 сентября 1995 года. Консоль является первой игровой системой в линейке PlayStation. В 2000 году вышла обновлённая версия консоли под названием PSone, которая отличалась от оригинальной PlayStation значительно меньшим размером. Приставка оказалась очень популярной, обеспечив Sony прорыв в игровой индустрии, где до того момента безраздельно властвовали Nintendo и Sega. 3 декабря 2018 года в честь 24-ой годовщины выпуска оригинальной консоли была выпущена миниатюрная версия под названием PlayStation Classic, которая включает 20 предустановленных игр, таких как Grand Theft Auto, Final Fantasy VII, Tekken 3, Resident Evil12. ** История Разработка Кэн Кутараги, «отец PlayStation», в 2014 году на получении награды за пожизненные достижения, на Game Developers Choice Awards 2014 Оригинальный контроллер для PlayStation Концепт проекта PlayStation уходит корнями в 1988 год, когда Nintendo подписала контракт с Sony на производство дополнительного CD-привода для SNES13. Перед этим завязка отношений Sony и Nintendo началась с того, что инженер Sony Кэн Кутараги заинтересовался видеоиграми, увидев, что его дочь играет в игры на Famicom, игровой приставке Nintendo. Он взял у Nintendo контракт на разработку аудиоподсистемы для её приставки Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Кутараги в тайне от своих начальников разработал чип, известный как Sony SPC70014. Поскольку Sony не интересовалась бизнесом видеоигр, большинство его начальников не одобряли проект, но Кутараги нашел поддержку у Норио Ога, исполнительного директора Sony, и проекту был дан ход15. Успех проекта побудил Nintendo вступить в партнерство с Sony, чтобы разработать и дисковое дополнение для Super NES, и брендированную Sony консоль, которая должна была играть как картриджи SNES, так и продукты, выпущенные в новом формате Super Disc1617. После нескольких лет разработки Sony собралась представить новую приставку, SNES-CD, на летней выставке Consumer Electronics Show 1991 года под названием Play Station[sic]. Однако, перед этим, Хироси Ямаути, руководитель Nintendo, обнаружил в контракте что тот дает Sony очень много прав — например, после разработки дискового формата Sony получала эксклюзивные международные права на него, что могло дать ей прибыль с каждой проданной игры для SNES-CD1819. Поэтому он отправил президента Nintendo of America Минору Аракава и исполнительного директора Говарда Линкольна (англ.)русск. в Европу, чтобы обсудить более выгодный контракт с Philips, конкурентом Sony2021. В июне 1991 года, в начале первого дня Consumer Electronics Show, Sony анонсировала партнерство с Nintendo и свою новую приставку, Play Station2223. Но на следующий день произошло событие, которое обозревателями называется «величайшим предательством» в индустрии и крупнейшей ошибкой Nintendo2425. На сцену поднялся Говард Линкольн, но вместо ожидаемого подтверждения заключенного с Sony контракта он анонсировал разрыв данного соглашения и заключение нового контракта с нидерландской компанией, Philips262728. Событие стало шоком для многих представителей японского бизнес-сообщества, рассматривавших отказ как тяжёлое предательство: одна японская компания унижает другую японскую компанию в пользу европейской компании — для японских бизнесменов это выглядело немыслимо29. После провала проекта с Nintendo возникли новые планы, на сей раз на партнерство с Sega по созданию другой приставки, Sega Multimedia Entertainment System30. Томас Калинске, на то время генеральный директор Sega, представил данное предложение совету директоров своей компании в Токио, однако они быстро наложили вето на эту идею. Калинске в интервью 2013 года вспоминал, что они говорили что «это глупая идея, Sony не знает как делать аппаратное обеспечение. Они также не знают как делать программное обеспечение. Зачем это нам нужно?»31. Это побудило Sony к прекращению исследований, но в конечном итоге компания решила использовать то, что она разработала и с Nintendo и с Sega для того чтобы превратить это в полноценную приставку, основанную на Super Famicom31. Озаботившись этим, Nintendo подала в суд на Sony чтобы предотвратить издание возможной будущей приставки, на основании того что имя Play Station принадлежит ей32. Однако, федеральный судья, рассматривавший дело, отклонил иск. В результате было достигнуто частичное соглашение о том, что приставки будут совместимы, и что лицензирование игр для них будет осуществлять Nintendo, а роялти Sony будут минимальны33. В итоге было произведено, по различным оценкам, около 200 экземпляров прототипа SNES-CD343536. В Sony в конце концов решили, что данный проект их не устраивает, и контакты с Nintendo были прекращёны37. DualShock, усовершенствованный по сравнению с базовой версией геймпад для PlayStation Однако Кутараги продолжил работу над проектом приставки, и в 1992 году на встрече с Норио Ога он предложил создать совершенно новую систему38. Он заявил, что 16-битная PlayStation, которая к тому же завязана на связях с ненадежным партнером — Nintendo — является тупиком. Единственной опцией — он рассуждал — является создание новой системы, способной работать с трехмерной графикой с беспрецедентной скоростью39. В ответ на насмешку со стороны президента Кутараги спросил, хочет ли тот, чтобы компания просто закрыла проект после того как Nintendo настолько грубо злоупотребила её доверием, и отметил, что если проект будет успешным, Sony сможет отомстить бывшей союзнице40. В результате ему был дан карт-бланш на новый проект, за который он взялся41. В начале 1994 года было анонсировано, что Sony входит на рынок видеоигр со своей собственной приставкой, под названием PlayStation-X142 — и при этом было заявлено, что она будет не мультимедийным продуктом, а полностью игровой машиной4344. Анонсированные технические характеристики приставки удивили других игроков в индустрии; к примеру президент Sega of Japan Хаяо Накаяма, по сообщениям, был настолько в ярости, что лично посетил аппаратное подразделение своей компании и устроил тому выговор. Результатом его тирады стало то, что в приставке Sega Saturn, находящейся к тому времени в разработке, появился дополнительный видеопроцессор. Однако добавление нового процессора негативно повлияло на сложность программирования под Saturn. что в итоге вылилось в серьезные последствия в будущем45. Так как у Sony не было опыта в разработке игр — и руководители знали об этом — компания обратилась к сторонним разработчикам игр. Заручившись поддержкой Namco, Konami и Williams, а также 250 других групп разработчиков в одной только Японии46, компания обеспечила себе стартовую линейку новыми играми — например, Ridge Racer и Mortal Kombat III47. Кроме этого, Sony купила европейскую компанию Psygnosis за 48 миллионов долларов США, и переименовала её в Sony Interactive Entertainment, которая и занялась разработкой игр для будущей приставки — WipEout и Destruction Derby4849. Покупка Psygnosis также принесла и другую пользу компании — систему для разработки игр для приставки. Компания SN Systems с помощью Psygnosis занималась изданием программных средств для разработки под названием PSY-Q. Изначально Sony планировала использовать собственный набор для разработки игр, основанный на дорогом процессоре R4000 (англ.)русск.50. Однако Энди Беверидж и Мартин Дей, владельцы SN Systems, построили прототип средства разработки — который использовал обычный персональный компьютер — и на зимней CES 1994 года показали его представителям Sony. Компании Sony понравилась представленная альтернатива, и устройство было переработано и размещено на двух картах расширения для персональных компьютеров51. Запуск PlayStation вышла в продажу в Японии 3 декабря 1994 года, спустя неделю после выхода её конкурентки Sega Saturn, по цене в 39 800 иен52. Продажи в Японии начались с оглушительного53успеха с длинными очередями в магазинах54, и она продалась количеством в сто тысяч единиц в первый же день55, и потом в два миллиона единиц за первые шесть месяцев нахождения на рынке56. Через некоторое время возник серый рынок приставок, которые вывозились из Японии в США и Европу, и покупатели таких приставок платили большие суммы от 700 фунтов стерлингов57. Перед выходом в Северной Америке, Sega и Sony представили свои игровые приставки на первой Electronic Entertainment Expo, прошедшей в мае 1995 года. Сначала Sega провела анонс своей приставки Saturn, и анонсировала, что та будет выпущена по цене в 399 долларов США. Сразу после этого Олаф Олафссон, глава американского подразделения Sony, вызвал на сцену конференции главу разработки Стива Райса, который произнес «$299» и покинул аудиторию под аплодисменты585960. Внимание к конференции Sony также привлекли внезапное появление Майкла Джексона и показ игр для приставки: WipEout, Ridge Racer и Tekken. Кроме этого, Sony анонсировала что в комплекте с приставкой игра Ridge Racer — как ожидалось ранее — поставляться не будет61. В Северной Америке PlayStation вышла в продажу 9 сентября 1995 года по объявленной ранее цене в 299 долларов США62. К началу продаж было более 100 000 единиц предзаказов, и на рынке было 17 игр для приставки, при этом запуск прошёл успешно — в магазинах закончились запасы не только приставок, но и аксессуаров для неё63. В Европе PlayStation вышла 29 сентября 1995 года3, и наконец, в ноябре 1995 года в Океании4. За первые четыре месяца — с сентября по конец 1995 года — продажи приставки в США составили 800 000 экземпляров. При этом, по словам президента Sony Computer Entertainment America (SCEA), соотношение проданных игр и приставок составило 4 к 16465. Параллельно с выпуском была запущена рекламная кампания, которая использовала слоган «Живи в своём мире. Играй в нашем», стилизованный как «LIVE IN YUR WRLD. PLY IN URS». Также кратковременно использовался слоган «вы не готовы», записанный как «U R NOT E»6667. Обозреватели в целом положительно оценили новую приставку. Сотрудники журнала Next Generation оценили PlayStation через несколько недель после её запуска в Северной Америке. Они отметили, что, хотя центральный процессор «довольно посредственный», остальное аппаратное обеспечение, такое как графический и звуковой процессоры, «потрясающе мощно». Также они похвалили фокус на трехмерной графике, положительно оценили комфорт от использования геймпада и удобство использования карт памяти. Дав системе 4,5 из 5 звёзд, они заключили, «чтобы преуспеть на этом чрезвычайно конкурентном рынке, вам нужно сочетание отличного оборудования, отличных игр и отличного маркетинга. Независимо от мастерства, удачи или просто глубоких карманов, Sony заработала три из трёх очков в первом этапе этой войны»68. При этом, журнал Famicom Tsūshin в мае 1995 года в специальном обзоре Game Machine Cross Review поставил PlayStation 19 баллов из 4069 Успех на рынке и конкуренция с другими приставками Одним из ключевых факторов успеха PlayStation был подход Sony к сторонним разработчикам. При запуске в Японии покупатели вначале отдавали предпочтение приставке Sega Saturn, благодаря игре Virtua Fighter, которая на тот момент была самой популярной аркадой в стране70. Обе приставки после запуска продавались поровну, однако со временем приставка от Sony вышла вперёд благодаря играм от сторонних разработчиков, в то время как внутренние проекты Sega застопорились71. Sega и Nintendo использовали изоляционистский подход в разработке игр, уделяя основное внимание собственным проектам и оставляя сторонних разработчиков предоставленными самим себе72. В то же время, Sony прилагала усилия для оптимизации производства игр, предоставляя разработчикам ряд библиотек, которые постоянно обновлялись онлайн, а также обеспечила стороннюю техническую поддержку, и в некоторых случаях предоставляла прямую поддержку разработчикам. Например, в случае с разработкой Ridge Racer разработчики приставки лично помогали программистам Namco понять и использовать технологию и предоставленные библиотеки, которые на тот момент всё ещё были в процессе написания73. К концу 1996 года в разработке находилось приблизительно 400 игр для PlayStation, по сравнению с 200 играми в разработке для Saturn и 60 для Nintendo 6474. В то время как целевой аудиторией рекламы Sega Saturn были игроки от 18 до 34 лет, PlayStation рекламировалась в основном, но не эксклюзивно, игрокам от 12 до 24 лет75. Обе компании считали, что, так как молодые игроки обычно следуют за более старыми и опытными игроками, их привлекает реклама, ориентированная на подростков и взрослых. Кроме того, Sony обнаружила, что взрослые лучше всего воспринимают рекламу, ориентированную на подростков; по словам Ли Клоу, «Одна из первых вещей, которые мы обнаружили на ранних этапах, заключалась в том, что всем становится по семнадцать лет, когда они играют в видеоигры. Молодые люди ищут более лучшего игрока, который обычно немного старше и более талантлив. И потом, есть люди, которые только начинают работать, но когда они входят в свою комнату и садятся играть в видеоигры, они молодеют и снова становятся семнадцатилетними»76. В 1996 году Sony из-за высокого спроса на игры выделила 12 миллионов долларов США на расширение завода по производству компакт-дисков в Спрингфилде, и наращивание производства с 4 до 6,5 миллионов дисков в месяц77. PlayStation в Северной Америке продавалась вдвое быстрее Saturn, а после снижения цен обеих приставок до 199 долларов США разрыв увеличился. Кроме этого, некоторые магазины, такие как Kay Bee Toysen, не продавали Saturn78. Соотношение продаж PlayStation и Saturn в Европе в течение 1996 года было аналогичным, около трех к одному79. В Японии PlayStation понадобилось больше времени чтобы установить доминирование на рынке. Спустя два года после начала продаж Saturn и PlayStation в Японии, президент Sony Computer Entertainment Терухиса Токунака прокомментировал, что ни одна из них не удерживала лидерство в продажах на какой-либо значимый период времени80. После того как Saturn по продажам уступила PlayStation, следующим соперником приставке от Sony стала Ultra 64, позже переименованная в Nintendo 64. Nintendo попыталась убедить геймеров отложить покупку и дождаться выхода 64-битной приставки в 1996 году81. Однако, решение Nintendo использовать в новой приставке картриджи стоило ей самого её ценного стороннего разработчика — Squaresoft. Компания Squaresoft разрабатывала Final Fantasy VII для Nintendo 64, но из-за нехватки места на картриджах и их высокой цены было решено перенести игру на PlayStation, которая для хранения данных использовала вместительные компакт-диски82. Потеря Nintendo стала огромным приобретением для Sony – Final Fantasy VII добилась большого успеха и продалась количеством более 10 миллионов единиц83. Когда Nintendo 64 вышла в июле 1996 года в продажу в Японии, она продалась количеством в 350 000 экземпляров за первые три дня84. В первые четыре месяца после начала продаж в Северной Америке Nintendo 64 продалась количеством в 500 000 экземпляров против 800 000 за аналогичный послестартовый период у PlayStation64. При этом, в начале 1997 года продажи Nintendo 64 были больше продаж PlayStation и Saturn85. Однако, после успешного стартового года, продажи в Соединенных Штатах упали, и причиной этого назывались дорогие игры, которые использовали картриджи, уступающие по емкости компакт-дискам. Nintendo 64 далее в пятом поколении продавалась лучше чем Sega Saturn, но уступала PlayStation86. С этим Nintendo потеряла главенствующую позицию на рынке игровых приставок, и месть от Sony стала успешной87. Sega в 1998 году прекратила продажи Saturn, и в ноябре 1998 года выпустила новую приставку, Dreamcast. Однако, хоть запуск новой 128-битной приставки и был успешен, она не смогла покачнуть позиции Sony, которая к концу 1999 года занимала 60% североамериканского рынка приставок8889. Позже, в марте 1999 года, Sony анонсировала наследницу своей первой приставки, PlayStation 290, и в 2000 году выпустила обновленную, более компактную версию PlayStation под названием PSone91. Переработанная PSone также получила опциональный аксессуар в виде жидкокристаллического дисплея, и благодаря обновлению смогла сохранить спрос92. Sega же, не выдержав дальнейшей конкуренции и с PSone, и с PlayStation 2, в январе 2001 года анонсировала прекращение производства Dreamcast с марта того же года и уход с рынка игровых приставок с переориентацией на издательство игр9394. 23 марта 2006 года Sony анонсировала завершение производства приставки в связи с тем, что необходимо было освободить мощности для запуска PlayStation 3, но к тому же заявила, что продолжит производство комплектующих и аксессуаров к ней, потому что они будут совместимы со следующими моделями PlayStation 2 и PlayStation 395. Производство приставки продолжалось 11 лет96. Всего было продано более 100 млн единиц97. Функциональность Кроме игр, PlayStation имеет возможность воспроизводить аудио-диски (модель SCPH-5903 также может воспроизводить Video CD).98 Проигрыватель имеет возможность менять порядок воспроизведения песен. Эта функция, а также управление картами памяти, доступны после запуска консоли без игрового диска. Графический интерфейс оригинальной PlayStation и PSone отличаются в некоторых моделях. GUI PSone имеет серый фон с двумя иконками: одна для управления картами памяти, другая для доступа к CD-проигрывателю, схожий интерфейс имеет и оригинальная консоль версии SCPH-500х, а начиная с версии 700х, интерфейс PlayStation имеет темно-синий фон и иконки, сочетающие цвета радуги в стиле граффити. Если дисковод с помещенным игровым диском закрывается крышкой в любое время после включения консоли, то игра запускается автоматически. Игры На момент 30 сентября 2007 года во всем мире было выпущено 7918 наименований игр и другого программного обеспечения для PlayStation99 общим количеством 961 миллион штук.100Последней игрой, выпущенной в Соединенных Штатах стала FIFA Football 2005. Тем не менее 8 июля 2006 года в Японии состоялся выход сборника Silent Hill Complete Set, в который вошло переиздание первой части Silent Hill,101 а 26 июля 2007 года в Японии и 18 марта 2008 года в США, состоялся выпуск сборника Metal Gear Solid: The Essential Collection, в который вошла игра Metal Gear Solid. Кроме того, в 2011 году Capcom выпустила сборник Resident Evil 15th Anniversary Collection, который содержал переиздание Resident Evil 2 и 3.102 Варианты В течение периода производства PlayStation имела несколько вариантов, каждый из которых имел собственный номер изделия. Снаружи это выглядело как постепенное уменьшениe числа внешних разъёмов устройства. Этот процесс начался довольно рано — оригинальная японская версия (SCPH-1000) имела порт S-Video, который был убран уже в следующей редакции. Это также привело к странной ситуации, когда американская и европейская версии с тем же номером (SCPH-100x), что и японская версия, имели аппаратные различия (чип ревизии C и порт S-Video) — они были аналогичны японской модели SCPH-3000. С выпуском следующей серии (SCPH-500x), номера были вновь синхронизированы. Был сделан ряд изменений внутри устройства (передвинут CD-привод, упрощено экранирование, упрощена разводка блока питания), разъёмы RCA и RFU убраны с задней панели приставки. Эта серия также включает модели SCPH-550x и SCPH-555x, но их появление связано скорее с изменением комплектации, чем с новыми аппаратными редакциями. Затем последовали серии SCPH-700x и SCPH-750x, внешне они не отличаются от систем SCPH-500x, но имеют внутренние отличия, сделанные для удешевления производства устройства (например, системное ОЗУ собрано из 4-х чипов в один, CD-контроллер собран в один чип из трёх). Последней ревизией оригинальной PlayStation стала серия SCPH-900x — она содержала ту же аппаратную часть, что и серия SCPH-750x, за исключением того, что был удалён параллельный порт и несколько уменьшен размер печатной платы. Устранение параллельного порта было сделано потому, что для него не было выпущено ни одного официального дополнения, а также из-за того, что порт использовался для обхода защиты от копирования. PSone PSOne с LCD-экраном PSone (также PSOne, PS one и PS1), выпущенная в 2000 году — более компактная и несколько переработанная версия игровой приставки PlayStation. PSone примерно на треть меньше оригинальной консоли (38 × 193 × 144 мм против 45 × 260 × 185 мм). Она была выпущена 7 июля 2000 года103 и до конца года её продажи превосходили продажи всех других консолей, включая даже совершенно новую PlayStation 2. Sony также выпустила небольшой ЖК-экран104 и адаптер для подключения устройства к автомобильному прикуривателю, а также специальный адаптер для подключения мобильного телефона для загрузки из интернета программного обеспечения и обмена данными с другими пользователями PSone. К сожалению, эта спецификация (с мобильным телефоном) не пошла на глобальное производство во всех регионах, и продавалась некоторое время только в Японии. С этого момента, PlayStation получила официальное сокращение PSone и PS1. PSone сохранила полную совместимость со всем программным обеспечением (играми и программами типа «Взломщик кодов») PlayStation. Новый вариант консоли имел всего три отличия от «классической» модели: первое — косметические изменение внешнего вида, второе — изменения во встроенном в приставку графическом интерфейсе меню управления картой памяти и CD-проигрывателем, и третье — переработка разводки материнской платы, из-за чего стало невозможным использование старых мод-чипов. Кроме того, PSone потерял последовательный порт, который позволял объединить несколько консолей для многопользовательской игры. Отладочная модель Девелоперская версия PlayStation. Модель DTL-H1102. Регион PAL. Существовала версия приставки, окрашенная в синий цвет, в отличие от обычной версии серого цвета. Этот вариант предназначался для разработчиков и некоторых представителей прессы (тем не менее, несколько экземпляров этой модели появлялись на вторичном рынке по довольно высоким ценам). На техническом уровне эта модель была почти полностью идентична модели, продаваемой в розницу, отличия заключались только в контроллере диска: он не требовал наличия кода региона, поскольку предназначался для использования с носителями CD-R для отладки. Это позволяло запускать игры с дисков, предназначенных для других регионов, но эта возможность официально не поддерживалась; для каждого региона предлагалась своя версия Debugging Station. Более поздние версии отладочной модели были зелёного цвета. Это отличие не было чисто косметическим: синие модели (DTL-H100x, DTL-H110x) содержали чип ревизии B, такой же как в ранних розничных моделях (этот чип имел ошибки, которые приходилось обходить в программном обеспечении), зелёные модели (DTL-H120x) — чип ревизии C. Необходимым тестом было тестирование программы на обеих моделях — синей и зелёной. Вопреки распространённому мнению, объём памяти отладочной модели был таким же как и в розничной — 2 МБ. Содержимое ПЗУ было почти идентично, единственное различие состояло в том, что отладочные вызовы printf() отсылали строку в последовательный порт, если только он не был открыт для обмена самой программой. Net Yaroze Данная вариация консоли PlayStation предназначалась для любительской разработки игр под PlayStation. 750 долларов США — такова была заявленная стоимость Net Yaroze. Эта консоль была гораздо дороже чем оригинальная PlayStation, чёрного цвета, и, что более важно, продавалась с инструментарием и инструкциями, которые позволяли пользователям создавать собственные игры и программы для PlayStation без лицензии разработчика, стоившей в несколько раз дороже самой консоли и выдававшейся только официальным разработчикам Sony. Тем не менее, Net Yaroze была хуже, чем девелоперская версия консоли. Программисты были ограничены 2 МБ, в которых им приходилось втискивать свою игру. Кроме того, пользователь не мог официально писать свои игровые диски. Количество памяти может показаться маленьким, но игры, такие как Ridge Racer, запускались прямо из системной памяти (исключая аудиотреки). Кроме того, это единственная официальная версия Sony PlayStation без региональной защиты; она могла запускать игры любого региона. «Чипованные» консоли Установка на PlayStation мод-чипа позволяет расширить возможности консоли. К концу 1990-х годов установка мод-чипа упростилась настолько, что «модификацию» консоли мог произвести любой умеющий паять. Модификация консолей позволяла запускать диски других регионов, к примеру, запускать игры PAL-региона на NTSC-консолях и наоборот, или же запускать копии игр с CD-Rболванок (но не CD-RW). Возможность запуска программ с CD-R породило волну homebrew-игр и демок, написанных с использованием свободного неофициального инструментария разработчика, а также к копированию оригинальных дисков на CD-R. С появлением модчипов консоль стала интересной для программистов и компьютерных пиратов, что подхлестнуло её популярность. Диски, изготовленные Sony для её консоли, изначально проектировались для того, чтобы их нельзя было скопировать на обычные CD-R. Диски изготовлялись из чёрного пластика, прозрачного только для инфракрасных лучей, используемых в лазерах CD-ROM приводов. Также в Lead-in зоне дисков была записана 4-байтовая последовательность, которая проверялась контроллером CD-ROM привода. Привод принимал диски только с корректной последовательностью байт (на Audio-CD это ограничение не распространялось). Последовательность байт зависела от региона, для которого предназначен диск: «SCEI» для NTSC-J региона, «SCEA» для NTSC-U/C региона, «SCEE» для PAL региона и «SCEW» для Net Yaroze. Поскольку эти данные должны были заноситься при производстве компакт дисков на заводе, их нельзя было скопировать на обычном CD-RW приводе. Некоторым компаниям (к примеру, Datel) удалось воспроизвести диски, которые запускались на немодифицированных консолях, но их производство требовало специального оборудования. Модчипы же выдают нужную последовательность байт контроллеру CD-ROM, что обеспечивает запуски игр с CD-R болванок. Также используется смешанный режим записи дисков — для данных Mode 2/Form 1, и Mode 2/Form 2 для записи аудио и видео данных. Большинство рекордеров начала 2000-х годов не могло записывать CD-R в таком режиме. Swap Trick Swap Trick метод заключается в подмене оригинального диска CD-R болванкой. На ранних версиях консолей (SCPH-100X и SCPH-3000) возможно запустить игры записанные на CD-R болванки без модчипа. Для этого нужно запустить консоль и в биосе зайти в CD-Player. После запуска CD-Player’a в консоль вставляется любой лицензионный диск и рычажок идентификации открытой крышки CD-ROM пережимается спичкой или бумажкой (крышка CD-ROM привода остается открытой). Консоль раскрутит диск, прочтет с него Lead-in зону и остановит диск, после чего его меняют на нужный CD-R и выходят из CD-Player’а. Консоль запустит записанную на CD болванку игру, так как в контроллере CD-ROM осталась считанная с лицензионного диска информация. В более поздних моделях данный метод подмены диска был исправлен, но возможность запуска игр с CD болванок на немодифицированных консолях осталась, правда стала более сложной, и заключалась в двойном Swap Trick методе, что быстрее изнашивало мотор привода. Двойной Swap Trick метод в корне отличается от описанного выше. Для выполнения двойного Swap Trick во время появления логотипа PlayStation оригинальный диск быстро заменялся на обычный CD-R. После начала загрузки и первой остановки считывания CD-R, оригинальный диск вставлялся опять. Затем, после исчезновения логотипа PlayStation, в привод консоли снова помещалась CD-R болванка. Наследники Наследницей приставки стала PlayStation 2, которая имеет обратную совместимость со своей предшественницей, то есть может запускать и проигрывать почти любую игру PlayStation. Это достигается тем, что центральный процессор PlayStation встроен в PlayStation 2; для игр PlayStation 2 он играет роль процессора ввода-вывода. Тем не менее, существует несколько несовместимых игр; большинство из них выходили только в Японии. Третье поколение систем PlayStation известно как PlayStation 3 или PS3, выпуск которой состоялся 11 ноября 2006 года в Японии, 17 ноября 2006 г в США и 23 марта 2007 г в Европе. PlayStation 3 сохраняет обратную совместимость со всеми играми, созданными для PlayStation, а также со всеми играми PlayStation 2. Однако появившаяся 20 августа 2008 года версия PlayStation 3 не поддерживает игры от PlayStation 2, а также некоторые игры от PlayStation 1. PlayStation Portable (PSP) — портативная (наладонная) консоль, выпущенная в конце 2004 года. Поддерживает эмуляцию игр PlayStation, где их можно купить в PlayStation Store, или же использовать эмулятор. PlayStation Vita — вторая портативная консоль, выпущенная в конце 2011 года. Модели PlayStation Технические характеристики Системная печатная платаPlayStation. Карта памяти. * Центральный процессор: MIPS R3000A-совместимый (R3051) 32-разрядный RISC-микропроцессор, работающий на частоте 33,8688 МГц. Микропроцессор произведён LSI Logic Corp. при помощи технологии, лицензированной у SGI. В чип также входят Geometry Transformation Engine и Data Decompression Engine. ** Производительность — 30 MIPS. ** Пропускная способность шины — 1056 Мбит/с. ** Кэш инструкций — 4 КБ. ** Кэш: 1 КБ SRAM. * Geometry Transformation Engine — контроллер для работы с трехмерной графикой, размещён на одном кристалле с центральным процессором. ** Производительность — 66 MIPS. ** Анонсированная производительность: 1,5 млн. полигонов в секунду, 500 000 текстурированных и освещенных полигонов в секунду. ** Реальная производительность: 360 000 полигонов в секунду, 180 000 текстурированных и освещенных полигонов в секунду. Такое расхождение прежде всего объясняется тем, что официальные характеристики были получены в лабораторных условиях, близких к идеальным. * Память: ** Основное ОЗУ: 2 МБ.(16 Мегабит) ** Видео ОЗУ: 1 МБ.(8 Мегабит) ** Звуковое ОЗУ: 512 КБ. ** Буфер чтения CD-ROM: 32 КБ. ** BIOS: 512 КБ. ** Карты памяти: 128 КБ на EEPROM. * CD-ROM ** двухскоростной, 300 КБ/с. ** XA-совместимый. В качестве карты памяти могло также использоваться устройство PocketStation. Примечания Комментарии # ↑ Также сокращалось до аббревиатуры PSX, которая использовалась и намного позже, уже после того как X была убрана ещё до официального выхода приставки Источники ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Business Development/Japan. Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. Дата обращения 19 декабря 2007. Архивировано4 февраля 2012 года. # ↑ Business Development/North America. Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. Дата обращения 19 декабря 2007. Архивировано4 февраля 2012 года. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Business Development/Europe. Sony Computer Entertainment. Дата обращения 19 декабря 2007. Архивировано4 февраля 2012 года. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 SCEE – 1995 – Key facts and figures (англ.) (недоступная ссылка). Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. Архивировано12 августа 2009 года. # ↑ Sony stops making original PS - GameSpot.com Архивировано24 июня 2012 года. # ↑ PlayStation® Cumulative Production Shipments of Hardware ｜ CORPORATE INFORMATION ｜ Sony Computer Entertainment Inc Архивировано 24 мая 2011 года. # ↑ Sony Computer Entertainment (2008-05-09).'' Gran Turismo Series Shipment Exceeds 50 Million Units Worldwide''. Пресс-релиз.Архивировано из первоисточника 16 сентября 2008. Проверено 2008-06-03. # ↑ 'Gran Turismo' Series Software Title List. Polyphony Digital(March 2010). Дата обращения 24 октября 2010. Архивировано 27 июня 2012 года. # ↑ Software Totals — VGChartz Архивировано 28 сентября 2007 года. # ↑ The Making Of: PlayStation. Edge. Future Publishing (24 April 2009). — «SCEA hated the name and wanted to change it to PSX, a contraction of the project’s codename … the US nevertheless went ahead with early trade promotion, calling it PSX,». Дата обращения 27 сентября 2009. Архивировано 4 августа 2012 года. # ↑ PS-X (PlayStation Experimental) was an internal code name for the PlayStation during development.10 The popular use of the «PSX» abbreviation outside Sony became a source of confusion when Sony Of Japan ignored Sony of America’s decision and introduced its PSX digital video recorder in 2003. # ↑ PlayStation Classic # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 9: «The PlayStation concept actually has its roots way back even before the 16-bit generation had hit the marketplace – 1988, to be precise». # ↑ Eurogamer, 2007: «Kutaragi simply set about designing the chip in secret - eventually producing the design for the SPC700». # ↑ Eurogamer, 2007: «Sony's executives were apoplectic when they found out about the project, and not for the last time, Kutaragi's career had a near-death experience. However, he was rescued by the intervention of Norio Ohga, who approved of the project, and allowed Kutaragi to complete work on the chip». # ↑ Eurogamer, 2007: «with Ohga's blessing Kutaragi was able to embark on another, more ambitious project with Nintendo. .. They would build two devices - a SNES add-on, called SNES-CD, and a Sony branded console». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 9: «Nintendo decided to enlist the electronics manufacturer’s assistance in producing a CD-ROM add-on for its 16-bit console». # ↑ Eurogamer, 2007: «Hiroshi Yamauchi, neither of those things mattered. He believed - and he was probably correct - that the deal that had been signed with Sony was completely catastrophic for Nintendo». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 9: «Sony made sure that it held the sole international rights – in other words, it would profit handsomely from every single SNES CD-ROM title that was sold». # ↑ Eurogamer, 2007: «.. sent Lincoln and Nintendo of America president Minoru Arakawa to Europe to negotiate a deal with Philips at the eleventh hour». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 10: «Yamauchi had gone behind Sony’s back at the last minute to broker a deal with the Dutch company». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «Sony officially announced the Play Station (space intentional)». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 10: «Sony went to the event full of enthusiasm and on the first day proudly announced the details of its new alliance with Nintendo, as well as news of the Super Disc format». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 10: «what happened next is one of the most infamous double-crosses in the history of the videogame industry». # ↑ Eurogamer, 2007: «It was depicted in Japan as a complete betrayal .. it has been portrayed as Nintendo's greatest error». # ↑ Eurogamer, 2007: «brings us back to that June morning in Las Vegas, when Howard Lincoln took the stage and very publicly smashed - or so he thought - Sony's aspirations in the gaming space». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 10: «deal with the Dutch company – a deal that was predictably skewed in Nintendo’s favour – leaving Sony publicly humiliated». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «Instead of confirming its alliance with Sony, as everyone expected, Nintendo announced it was working with Philips». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «.. but could also experience a serious backlash from the Japanese business community. Nintendo had broken the unwritten law that a company shouldn't turn against a reigning Japanese company in favor of a foreign one». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «whereby Sony would produce software for the proposed Sega Multimedia Entertainment System». # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Mike Williams. Sega and Sony Almost Teamed Up on a Console (англ.). USGamer (7 November 2013). Дата обращения 24 июня 2018. Архивировано 25 февраля 2018 года. # ↑ Eurogamer, 2007: «Concerned at the idea of Sony launching SNES-compatible systems, Nintendo resorted to litigation to prevent the Play Station hitting the market - but an injunction claiming that the Play Station name belonged to Nintendo failed». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «In October of 1992, it was announced that the two companies' CD-ROM players would be compatible. The software licensing for the proposed 32-bit machines was awarded to Nintendo, with Sony receiving only minimal licensing royalties.». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «The first Play Station never made it out of the factories. Apparently, about 200 were produced». # ↑ Eurogamer, 2007: «The first Play Station was a disaster; industry lore suggests that only 200 of the consoles, sporting a SNES-CD drive». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 10: «Legend has it that Sony still has 200 prototype units secreted within its Japanese headquarters». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 10: «by 1992 it had become clear that such a union was going nowhere. Sony cut off communication with Nintendo». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 10: «During a meeting with Sony president Norio Ohga in order to decide the future of the project, Kutaragi made bold claims». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 10: «The only option was to go it alone and create a brand new piece of hardware». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 10: «he presented another side to his argument: could Sony’s pride allow it to simply walk away». # ↑ Eurogamer, 2007: «By 1993, he was heading up a project at Sony to create an entirely new, CD-based console». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 11: «‘PlayStation-X’ – this gave rise to the abbreviation ‘PSX’, which is still used even today, even though the ‘X’ was later dropped when the console was officially launched». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «The PS-X was to be a dedicated game-machine, pure and simple». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 11: «in 1994 Sony confirmed that it was entering the videogame arena with its own console». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 11: «Hayao Nakayama was reportedly so furious ..». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «assembling an impressive 250 developing parties in Japan alone». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «The involvement of Namco, Konami, and Williams helped ensure Sony would be able to compete with the arcade-savvy Sega on its own turf». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «Perhaps Sony's most controversial acquisition was the purchase of Psygnosis, a relatively unknown European developer, for $48 million». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 12: «Psygnosis, which would go on to publish vital launch titles such as WipEout and Destruction Derby». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «planning on using expensive, Japanese MIPS R4000-based machines». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «Psygnosis quickly arranged a meeting for SN and Sony at the Winter CES in Las Vegas, 1994». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 12: «.. after Sega had shifted 200,000 Saturn consoles on its first day of sale. Priced at ¥39,800 the PlayStation sold strongly». # ↑ Eurogamer, 2007: «The stunning success of the PlayStation». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «was met with long lines across Japan». # ↑ PlayStation Book, 2015, p. 25: «helped Sony shift 100,000 PlayStations on the first day in Japan». # ↑ Sega and Sony Go to War (англ.) // GamePro : magazine. — IDG, 1995. — September (no. 84). — P. 138. — ISSN 1042-8658. # ↑ PlayStation Book, 2015, p. 25: «impatient punters were splashing out £700 or more to import the console». # ↑ PlayStation Book, 2015, p. 28: «he infamously took to the stage at the inaugural E3 in Los Angeles just after Sega had announced the Sega Saturn at a price point of $399, muttering one word – “$299” – and walking off to great applause». # ↑ Patterson, Patrick. This Week in Gaming History: How E3 1995 changed gaming forever (англ.). Syfy Games (12 May 2015). Дата обращения 25 июня 2018. Архивировано 25 декабря 2015 года. # ↑ Keith Stuart. Sega Saturn: how one decision destroyed PlayStation's greatest rival (англ.). the Guardian (14 May 2015). Дата обращения 25 июня 2018. Архивировано 30 марта 2018 года. # ↑ IGN, 1998: «surprise appearance by Michael Jackson .. the unit would not be bundled with Ridge Racer». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «on September 9, 1995 to instant success». # ↑ IGN, 1998: «stores reported sell-outs across the country, and sold out of many games and peripherals as well». # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Can PlayStation Compete with Ultra 64? (англ.) // Next Generation : magazine. — 1996. — March (no. 15). — P. 6–10. — ISSN 1078-9693. # ↑ Trailing Sony, Sega Restructures (англ.) // GamePro : magazine. — 1996. — February (no. 79). — P. 16. — ISSN 1042-8658. # ↑ The Magazine Biz (англ.) // GamePro : magazine. — 1995. — December (no. 77). — P. 17. — ISSN 1042-8658. # ↑ IGN, 1998: «tag line "U R Not E" (the "E" being red)». # ↑ Which Game System is the Best!? (англ.) // Next Generation : magazine. — 1995. — December (no. 12). — P. 36–85. — ISSN1078-9693. # ↑ Game Machine Cross Review: プレイステーション (яп.) // Weekly Famicom Tsūshin : magazine. — 1995. — 12 5月 (第335数). — 第166 頁. # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 12: «was the country’s number one arcade title at the time». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 12: «Sony’s reliance on third-party developers proved to be in its favour». # ↑ Next Generation, 1995, p. 46: «This approach is in stark contract to to the isolated approach of Sega and Nintendo». # ↑ Next Generation, 1995, p. 45: «To enable Namco to .. Sony assisted the company». # ↑ Sony PlayStation Expo '96 (англ.) // GamePro : magazine. — 1997. — February. — P. 44–45. — ISSN 1042-8658. # ↑ Sega: Who Do they Think you Are? (англ.) // Next Generation : magazine. — 1996. — February (no. 14). — P. 71. — ISSN 1078-9693. # ↑ Sony: Who Do they Think you Are? (англ.) // Next Generation : magazine. — 1996. — February (no. 14). — P. 70. — ISSN 1078-9693. # ↑ News Bits (англ.) // GamePro : magazine. — 1996. — August (no. 95). — P. 17. — ISSN 1042-8658. # ↑ Dramatic Price Cuts Boost Sony and Sega Sales (англ.) // GamePro : magazine. — 1996. — September (no. 96). — P. 20. — ISSN 1042-8658. # ↑ Stat Happy Sony (англ.) // Next Generation : magazine. — 1996. — December (no. 24). — P. 28. # ↑ Will the Real Boss of Sony Please Step Forward? (англ.) // Next Generation : magazine. — 1996. — November (no. 23). — P. 6–10. — ISSN 1078-9693. # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 13: «confident noises about its cartridge-based Ultra 64 (later Nintendo 64)». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 13: «Square eventually switched development over to Sony’s machine, citing the limited storage and high unit cost of cartridges». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 13: «Nintendo’s loss was, of course, Sony’s massive gain; published in 1997, Final Fantasy VII was a worldwide smash». # ↑ Nintendo's Hot Box (англ.), Newsweek (13 October 1996). Архивировано 5 июля 2018 года. Дата обращения 5 июля 2018. # ↑ 1997: So far, the year of Nintendo; company sales up 156 percent; driven by Nintendo 64 success. (англ.). The Free Library. Business Wire (18 June 1997). Дата обращения 5 июля 2018. # ↑ Kent, Steve L. The Ultimate History of Video Games: The Story Behind the Craze that Touched our Lives and Changed the World.. — 1st ed. — Roseville, Calif.: Prima Pub, 2001. — 608 с. — ISBN 9780761536437. Архивировано 5 июля 2018 года. # ↑ Donovan, 2010, We Take Pride In Ripping Them To Shreds, p. 279: «with Nintendo's position as the console top dog ended, Sony had got its revenge». # ↑ Dreamcast beats Playstation record (англ.). BBC News(24 November 1999). Дата обращения 5 июля 2018. Архивировано16 октября 2013 года. # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 13: «the launch of Sega’s technically superior 128-bit Dreamcast in 1999 was unable to upset the status quo». # ↑ Croal, N'Gai. The Art of the Game: The Power of the PlayStation Is Challenging Designers to Match Its Capabilities-And Forcing Sony's Competitors to Rethink Their Strategies (англ.) // Newsweek. — 2000. — 6 March (vol. 135, no. 10). Архивировано 31 октября 2014 года. # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 13: «2000 saw Sony release a new iteration of its 32-bit console in the form of the PSone. Smaller, sleeker and sexier .. and even supported a fold-down LCD display». # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 13: «even supported a fold-down LCD display .. revision was a triumph and enabled the ageing machine to remain relevant». # ↑ Kent, 2001, pp. 588-589. # ↑ Shahed Ahmed. Sega announces drastic restructuring (англ.). GameSpot (31 January 2001). Дата обращения 8 июля 2018. # ↑ Sinclair, Brendan Sony stops making original PS. GameSpot(24 марта 2006). Дата обращения 20 августа 2009. Архивировано6 августа 2009 года. # ↑ McFerran, 2015, p. 13: «Sony ceased manufacturing the PlayStation in 2006, giving the console an impressive production lifespan of 11 years». # ↑ Sony Computer Entertainment (2005-11-30).'' PlayStation 2 Breaks Record as the Fastest Computer Entertainment Platform to Reach Cumulative Shipment of 100 Million Units'' (PDF). Пресс-релиз.Архивировано из первоисточника 5 марта 2012. Проверено 2008-06-08. # ↑ PlayStation Systems - The Official PlayStation Museum. Дата обращения 13 декабря 2013. Архивировано 1 декабря 2013 года. # ↑ Cumulative Software Titles. Sony Computer Entertainment Inc.. Дата обращения 10 декабря 2007. Архивировано 27 июня 2012 года. # ↑ Cumulative Production Shipments of Software Titles. Sony Computer Entertainment (31 марта 2007). Дата обращения 10 июля 2007. Архивировано 27 июня 2012 года. # ↑ Fricke, Nicholas. A look inside the Silent Hill Complete set. Siliconera (3 августа 2006). Дата обращения 29 декабря 2010.Архивировано 27 июня 2012 года. # ↑ Search:. Gamefaqs Product page. Gamefaqs.com (18 марта 2008). Дата обращения 11 ноября 2010. Архивировано 27 июня 2012 года. # ↑ SCEE 2000 - Key Facts and Figures. Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. Дата обращения 25 ноября 2006. Архивировано24 августа 2011 года. # ↑ Quiet Nerd. PSone slim with lcd review + how to use the lcd with other systems -TECH (4 апреля 2016). Дата обращения 22 января 2018. Архивировано 17 ноября 2017 года. Категория:Playstation Категория:Консоли